One Girl, One Chance, One Direction
by h1i1k1
Summary: Hannah is a normal Irish girl with a dream of becoming famus for her incredeble singing voice. After leaving a One Direction concert she meets the boys on a train ride back home to Dublin. They offer her a spot in a competiton to find the first and only girl member in their band. Follow her as she get's her one chance and finds love and makes 5 amazing friends
1. Chapter 1

I rest my head agents the back of my seat. The train slowly pulls out of the station as phone buzzes in my pocket letting me know that my best friend, Luminessa, has texted me. I sigh and take out my iPhone.

I heared you went to the one direction concert! U hav 2 tell me all about it in the morning. It says.

I sigh and put my phone back in my jean pocket. I check the time on my lock screen which has a picture of me singing the solo for last year's chorus concert. I sigh and look out the window. It is a four hour trip to the airport in Bangor where I'd then be taking a new train to Holley head and then a ferry back home to Dublin. I start calculating the hours of driving I'd have to do to get home once I get back to Dublin but I'm interrupted by the sound of 5 male voices in the seat in front of me.

"Just great, more noise after an already noisy concert." I mumble as the 5 laugh and go on with their conversation as if they are the only ones on the train. With this thought I take into consideration that it is past midnight and no one else is on the train except me and the boys. I then relies that I'm leaning down in my seat so they can't see me. I resort to staring out the window again and hope that the math problem I was thinking about earlier will distract me from the noise. As if they know I'm trying to think, the boys steadily get louder until I can't take it. I grab the back of their seat and stand up.

"Will you pipe down?! You're giving me a head ach!" I shout at them.

"Sorry miss, we were just talking about our concert and all the stuff our fans did. We'll keep it down." Not two seconds after one of them says that do I relies who I just yelled at. I'm looking straight at Niall Horan and the rest of One Direction.

(Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter to my old story. I've been busy but I'll try to make one soon. Later in this story I'll be saying what my character is warring and I will put a hyper link in here if I can so you can see the outfit. If you can see them, yes I do create the outfits myself)


	2. A phone call and a lunch date

I nod "Thanks. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just came back from your concert and I guess I'm still a bit sensitive to noise." Niall grins and pulls me into the empty spot beside him

"Don't worry lass, you can rest here if you'd like." He says, I hear the slightest bit of tiredness in his voice. I try not to blush. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I breathe in his sent. The sweet smell of Ireland still lingers on his pale skin. He looks down at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. His blond locks hang in a messy wave on his forehead; I resist the feeling to fix the few that seem out of place.

"You'll have to move now. We're in Bangor now and the Lads and I have to get to the airport. We're flying back to Dublin and staying there for a few weeks before we go to England for the next few months." He whispers in my ear. I smile and sit up

"Funny so am I. I live in Dublin actually. My parents said they wanted me to take the ferry home because my uncle drives the ferry so we'd get a discount. For millionaires they're pretty cheap. I wanted to fly back home so we compromised, that's why I'm taking a flight to Holly head and then a ferry back home." I say as I stand up and walk off the train with the boys.

Each boy hands me a slip of paper with their number on it.

"Text me." They all say. I smile and give them each mine.

"If you guys want to get together I'm free for the rest of the summer."

Somehow I manage to get home without passing out from the medication but that doesn't last long. It takes only a few seconds before I'm out cold on my sectional sofa.

"So tell me girl if every time we to-o-uch you get this kind of ru-u-ush!" my phone blares. My eyes spring open and I groan.

I answer it.

"This better be important. It's way too early for me to be up after a concert." I growl into the phone.

"Oh sorry, I could call back later if that Benadryl you took is still in your system." Louis says. My eyes widen as the memory of last night comes rushing back.

"No, it's fine," I glance at the clock I my kitchen. "It's almost noon, I should have been up hours ago. My dog is probably going to maul me for not letting her out this morning." He laughs and I hear a mix of voices in the back ground.

"Is she up?"

"Can she come or not?"

"Tell her to be here at 1:30 if she wants to come with us."

"Oh and tell her to ware something cute."

"Ok ok. The boys and I were wondering if you wanted to go with us to Nando's for lunch this afternoon. After that we were going to just walk around." Louis says, sounding a bit shy all of a sudden.

"Sure, I'll be there at 1:30." I say, trying not to sound too excited.

"No no we'll pick you up. Just text Harry your address."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye"

I quickly text Harry my address and rush to my room to start getting ready.

(Be warned. There will be some sexual content and cursing later in this story so I need to change the rating of this)


End file.
